Last Dream
by Remus J. Lupin-Black
Summary: In a world on the verge of destruction, they will come together to save it.
1. Prologue: Story

**Title**: Memory  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Harry/Luna, Remus/Sirius, Ron/Hermione  
**Summary**: In a world on the verge of destruction, they will come together to save it.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: A sort of companion piece of Saishū Yume, Memory is to Final Fantasy X what Saishū Yume is to Final Fantasy IX. This is an experiment of sorts. It is short due to being a prologue and all, but I have hopes to expand this to a novel length story. Feedback is all ways appreciated.  
-  
**Prologue**  
-

The sun was just beginning to set, staining the sky with pink and purple. It had been a long, day and they had finally reached their destination, building a fire at the base of a small rise. Ginny was seated nearest the fire, the light from the setting sun bounced off bright red hair, turning it bronze as she gazed at her feet, her elbows resting on her knees, hands hanging down between her legs.

Harry watched her for a moment, and then, realizing that she wasn't going to speak, looked to the others in the group. Hermione and Ron were seated side-by-side, deep in conversation, their words indecipherable. The small beads in the black mage's hair knocked together as she tilted her head slightly, the thin braids moving smoothly over her bare shoulder to hang over her chest. Ron's spiked orange hair and bright red and gold clothing contrasted heavily with Hermione's darker uniform, but as Ron gestures with his hand, it was clear that the two complemented each other.

Knowing he didn't fit in with them, he looked away from the pair and saw that Sirius was sitting just on the outskirt of the fire, his heavy blade buried in the sand near his feet. His head was bowed forward as well; a few loose strands of black hair hanging freely from the ponytail. As Harry watched him, he looked up, meeting Harry's eyes across the fire. Sirius nodded at Harry and smiled reassuringly at the Quidditch player.

There was something in the smile that the warrior gave him that made a bubble of emotion rise up in Harry's throat. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Sirius stood, and Harry fell silent as he watched the other man move further away from the fire toward the lone figure standing on the path, looking toward their destination. Remus.

Harry turned away from the two men as they spoke quietly. It was most likely about the new road they would be on and what sort of dangers they would run into. Nothing he was interested in. He knew his job and he would do it regardless of fiends and whatever the Ministry may think to throw at them.

He stood up finally, unable to remain sitting when so many thoughts kept running through his mind. Ginny did not look up and Ron and Hermione only spared him the briefest of looks before returning to their conversation.

Luna, sitting beside them, gazed at him, her knees tucked under her, staff resting across them. She watched him as he stretched and turned toward the rise, intent on climbing over it and perhaps seeing what lay beyond. He stopped at her side and looked down at her, smiling softly. She nodded and he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. Her eyes closed and she bowed her head forward, blonde hair sliding across her shoulder as she accepted the gesture, accepted his silent apology.

Turning away from her, he dropped his hand back to his side and climbed up the side of the hill. He stood, squinting into the sunlight as he gazed out across the water. The quiet murmur of conversation and the crackle of the fire the only sound besides the gentle lapping of the water at his feet. Remus would remain on watch until they left and Sirius would be at his side until then. Ron and Hermione seemed content to sit quietly and talk and Ginny would do as she pleased. Harry glanced back at the group, his green eyes flitting over each of them and then landing on Luna, her long blonde hair falling easily down her back. He turned away and remembered everything that had brought them this far. He wanted those memories to stay and if he had to relive each and every one of them, he would.


	2. Chapter One: Game, Set, and Match

**Title**: Memory  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Harry/Luna, Remus/Sirius, Ron/Hermione  
**Summary**: In a world on the verge of destruction, they will come together to save it.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Square Enix. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: The first chapter is finally finished. I am pleased. Comments are love.  
-  
**Chapter One**  
Game, Set, and Match  
-  
The city of Hogwarts was truly a marvel of magic and technology. The sun had set an hour before and the sky was a deep purple, stars glowing brightly, but they went unseen as torches on the streets and bridges were lit and the city was aglow with firelight. Each building was a perfect cylinder, reaching up high into the heavens while bridges, streets to those that lived there, crisscrossed between them. Below the streets and beyond the edge of the city, the ocean, it's water black in the dark. The water lapped gently against the sides of the buildings as crowds began to gather on the main streets, chatting excitedly as the center of the city came to life.

It was there that he was headed, his steps confident as he moved through the crowd, stopping to sign autographs and shake hands as he went. A few girls giggled nervously as he used a quill that their leader had brought to sign the spare bit of parchment that she had brought. He smiled at them as he adjusted his blue and black Quidditch uniform and saw several people waiting for him. He nodded to them as he approached.

"Can I have your autograph?" one of the girls shouted.

"Of course," he said, moving toward her and the three young boys that she was standing with. Taking the quill she offered, he wrote Harry on the Quaffle that she had presented to him.

"Good luck!" she said happily as he handed it back.

Harry nodded.

"Thanks," he said, looking toward the Quidditch stand. He didn't have long. "I have to go. Cheer for me."

"Of course!" the girl said.

"Can you teach me?" one of the boys with her grabbed onto the sleeve of his uniform and tugged gently to get his attention.

"I have a game tonight," Harry explained.

"You can teach us after!" another boy suggested.

"Um…"

"You can't tonight," he turned at the soft voice to find a small child, dressed in a blue hooded robe, his face covered, standing a few paces behind him. He nodded absently in agreement.

"Tomorrow," he assured the three.

They cheered and with a wave, Harry took off running down the street just as the announcer's voice boomed out from the stands and out into the streets beyond.

"Our hero, ladies and gentlemen, James, vanished ten years ago and tonight is the James Memorial Cup tournament! This season, two teams have won through to the finals. The Dragons from A-east and the–"

"–the Wasps," Harry finished for him under his breath as he caught sight of a large poster on the side of the building. The man looking back at him was haughty and arrogant, his arms crossed over his bare chest as he gazed down from the poster. Harry gazed at the picture of James for a moment and then with a scoff, ran down the street.

The announcer's voice grew louder as he neared.

"–the star of the Dragons! In just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's James' son and the new hope of Quidditch! Just what sort of super-play will he show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Harry stepped into the dark hallway that led out into the Quidditch pitch.

"Oy, you're late! The game starts in ten minutes!" turning to see one of the other players, he grinned.

"I'm on my way!"

-

The crowd cheered as the two teams flew out onto the pitch and the game started with a roar of voices. The Dragons were in blue and black while the Wasps wore yellow and black. The rules for Quidditch were easy. Score a goal. The game was timed. One hour. Whoever had the most goals in the end was the winner. As the game started, it was clear from the beginning that this wasn't going to be a simple game of Quidditch. The Wasps were playing to win and as Harry knocked a player from his broom into the stands and took the Quaffle, he realized they were going to have to play dirty.

He threw the Quaffle to another player and watched as she dodged a few of the other team's players and then cried out in surprise as a Bludger smashed into her arm. The Quaffle fell slowly from her hands and Harry swerved quickly, elbowing a Wasp in the stomach as he reached for the red ball.

The crowd cheered wildly as he scored a goal. Grinning, he turned his broom around and dodged another Bludger. A quick roll and he had avoided the other Bludger as it went spiraling over his head. He caught the eye of one of his teammates and she winked and dropped the Quaffle from her hands into his clutches. The Wasps' Chasers abandoned her and took off after him.

He rolled to avoid a Bludger as it shot toward him and righted himself quickly just as one of his own teammates appeared. He tossed her the Quaffle and turned sharply. Two of the Wasp Chasers nearly collided as he headed toward the goal ring, catching the eye of the Keeper and smirking as she clutched her broom tightly, intent on keeping him from getting the Quaffle past again.

He caught the Quaffle as his teammate shot past, bringing the Wasp Chasers with him as he went past. The Keeper shouted and Harry grinned and shot toward the goal, the Quaffle tucked under his arm.

Just as he neared the left goal ring, he saw it, far enough on the horizon to go unnoticed by those in the stadium, but visible if one was willing to catch it. He jerked to a stop and took in the massive bubble of water floating over the northern edge of the city. Buildings close to the bubble were being torn apart brick by brick. His eyes widened with shock and he turned to warn the rest of the players.

There was a dull thud as one of the Bludgers struck him in the back, knocking him from his broom. As he fell, he saw three darts of water coming toward the stadium from the bubble. One of them hit the stadium and the air was suddenly filled with screams. Harry hit the ground hard and blacked out.

-

He woke to the sound of screaming and the taste of blood heavy in his mouth. Pushing himself into a sitting position, his body protested the move, nearly causing him to collapse again. He touched a gloved hand to his forehead and felt warm liquid. Pulling his fingers away, he saw his fingers covered in blood. With a groan, he stood up, his vision swimming as people ran past him, ignoring the injured and dead that covered the rubble filled ground around him.

The stadium. It had been destroyed. He moved slowly toward what he hoped was the exit, stumbling. He spit out one of his back teeth as he fell and cracked his jaw on a large piece section of brick. He held back the urge to vomit as he spit blood onto the ground as well and kept moving. He couldn't stop. If he stopped, he would probably wind up dead.

A moment later, he reached the street, clutching the edge of the walkway that led down to the street. He gazed out at the panicked crowd as they fled. He was sure that the thing that had destroyed the stadium was getting closer, but he couldn't yet bring himself to move from where he was standing. He brushed blood off of his forehead as it tickled him and blinked wearily at the crowd. One person wasn't moving, standing only a few meters away, a heavy blade balanced carefully on his right shoulder, held tightly in his gloved hand.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted over the screams from the people in the street and the groan of the heavy buildings behind him as they collapsed. Pulling himself together, Harry moved slowly down the walkway toward the leather clad man that was now watching him over the top of his dark sunglasses. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius straightened as Harry neared, the black leather coat he was wearing fluttering in the sea breeze. Beneath it he wore heavy leather pants and a black leather chest plate. He blended in perfectly with the night sky, his dark hair hanging past his shoulders and tied back with a black ribbon.

"Was waiting for you, kid," Sirius answered lightly, adjusting his grip on the heavy blade and gazing intently at Harry, his gray eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Drink this," a small bottle filled with blue liquid was handed to him.

Gazing at it for a moment, Harry uncorked it and swallowed it down. Almost immediately he felt the affects, his muscles stopped aching, the flow of blood from his injury ceased, and his head felt clearer. Wiping the remainder of the blood from his face, Harry cried out in alarm as Sirius turned his back to him and started down the street.

"Wait!" he shouted, taking off after Sirius, dropping the bottle so that it hit the ground and bounced, the crystal it was made of ringing.

Sirius was walking quickly as Harry dashed after him. Just before he reached him, a young woman ran past him, knocking him sideways. He stumbled for half a second and then looked after her as she ran down the road. He turned back around to follow Sirius, but something seemed to shift in the air. His head felt light and he nearly stumbled.

"It begins," whipping around again, he saw a small child, the child from before, standing in front of him.

Harry moved forward to say something to the boy, but then he caught sight of the fire lamp and straightened, heart racing wildly at the still flames. He turned around and saw that it wasn't only the fire. The woman that had knocked into him was stuck in place, still running.

"Don't cry," the world tilted again, whiting out as Harry turned back around.

The boy was gone.

Swallowing back his fear, Harry took off after Sirius again, catching up with him just before the road veered to the left. He caught the sleeve of Sirius' coat and stopped him from walking any further.

"We can't go this way," he panted.

"Look," Sirius ignored him, his gray eye flicking from Harry's face to something to their left. Harry turned around, following the other man's line of sight. He stumbled back a step, an exclamation of surprise and fear passing through his lips before he could stop it.

Floating in the air, half a mile from where they stood, was the massive bubble of water that had destroyed a quarter of the city in its wake. The water on the surface shifted wildly and as Harry watched it, he could swear that he could see something beneath the surface.

"We call it Sin," Sirius said lowly.

Harry looked at him. Sirius' gray eyes were narrowed dangerously behind his shades and his grip on the handle of his heavy blade tightened.

"Sin?"

There was a thunderous sound and the bubble of water rippled and a dark shape erupted from the watery surface, heading toward them. Harry ducked as something flew high over their heads, striking the building to their right. Straightening up, he gaped at the massive shelled plant that had just embedded itself into the side of the building. Tentacles whipped through the air as it pulsed with blue light, the dark blue shell cracking open to reveal hundreds of smaller shells.

They shot out from the shelled plant, littering the road. Harry cried out in horror as the shells cracked open and twisted to reveal insect looking creatures that clicked their mandibles together when they realized that Harry and Sirius were surrounded.

One of the insects was close enough to bite and it did, catching the edge of Harry's Quidditch uniform in its jaws. With a grunt of surprise, Harry struck out at it. The insect released him, falling back half a pace. Three more drew near and Harry yelled, waving his arms wildly at them. It only drew more closer to him.

"Here," Harry glanced over. Sirius was standing behind him, his left hand holding his heavy blade on his shoulder and in his right, a sword. "A gift from James."

Harry blinked, wrapping his left hand around the hilt as Sirius released his hold on it and stepped away from him. He held the sword upright for a moment and then, unused to holding a weapon, it dragged his hand down, striking the ground with a load screech of metal. The insects fell back several paces at the noise.

"My old man?" Harry breathed, adjusting his grip on the sword and swinging it at the insects.

"You do know how to use that right?" Sirius asked, hefting his blade with ease and cutting down two of the insects closest to him. Blood, black as his coat, oozed from the shells and the creature dissolved in a flurry of gently glowing lights.

"No problem," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

Sirius made a sound in the back of his throat, but Harry had all ready stepped forward, swinging heavily at the nearest insect. It fell back with a click of its jaws and he stumbled to his knees. The insect leapt forward and the heavy shell piece on its back hit his shoulder. He heard heavy steps beside him, a whistle of Sirius' heavy blade, and then the older man's voice in his ear.

"We have to keep moving," Sirius whispered, hauling Harry back onto his feet.

"I can do it," Harry said, pulling out of Sirius' grasp and he swung the sword at another insect as it scuttled forward. This time, he hit it. Black blood poured from the wound and it fell over onto its side and collapsed into a mass of lights.

"Come on," Sirius said. "Kill the ones that matter and run."

Harry scoffed, following after Sirius as they cut their way through the insects down the street. They cut their way through, moving quickly down the street, stopping only long enough to strike down any insects that got in their way. Harry was forced to hold the one handed weapon with both of his hands, but he managed well enough. Soon the air was filled with the soft glow of lights from the creatures rapidly dissolving bodies.

Harry skidded to a stop as another wave of small shells crashed into the road before them. Sirius shook his head as the insects hatched out and moved toward them, his gray eyes scanning the road, finally landing on a crashed bike, oil leaking from its tank across the ground. He smirked.

"That," he said, motioning to the bike.

"It's broken!" Harry protested.

"We're not going to ride it," Sirius said, slicing a few insects out of his way as he strode toward the bike. "We're going to light it on fire."

"What?" Harry didn't have a chance to protest as Sirius swung his blade, sparks flying up as the sharp edge of the blade hit the stone.

There was a flash of light and Sirius kicked the bike, sending it spinning. Harry gaped at him and then cried out as the bike exploded and the ground trembled.

"Go!" Sirius shouted as the ground beneath their feet began to crumble.

Harry jumped.

The road, really nothing but a bridge over the black water below, collapsed as Harry jumped. He grasped the edge of the remaining road that had not collapsed and struggled to pull himself up. His sword slid out of his hand and he yelled out to Sirius for help. Sirius was standing sedately above him on the ground, his blade balanced casually on his shoulder again.

"Come on," he said quietly, reaching down and pulling Harry up by the collar of his Quidditch uniform. Harry looked above them. The mass of water was swirling wildly above. Harry struggled.

"Sirius!" he gasped, trying to find his footing and then everything went white.

-

He was floating somewhere in sky about the city. Hogwarts was on fire and as he floated, he realized that he was alone. He wanted suddenly someone, anyone to be there so he didn't have to feel alone anymore.


	3. Chapter Two: Ruin

**Title**: Memory  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Harry/Luna, Remus/Sirius, Ron/Hermione  
**Summary**: In a world on the verge of destruction, they will come together to save it.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Square Enix. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I must apologize for the length it took for this chapter to be written, but I am trying for quality, not quantity. I do hope that I have succeeded. Also, translations are available in the author's note at the end of the chapter.  
-  
**Chapter Two  
**Ruin  
-

When he awoke, it was to the sound of water lapping gently against some surface nearby, the cold feeling of water on his legs, and the sharp cry of gulls. Harry groaned, his body protesting his return to consciousness. Forcing his eyes open, he found himself eye to eye with a dirty gray gull perched on a jagged section of rock attached to the smooth surface that he was lying on.

He moved his left arm, intent on getting it beneath his body and pushing himself up onto his knees so that he could see his surrounding better. Instead, he realized too late that the stone he was on was covered with algae and with a cry of surprise; he slid backwards into the cold water.

Sputtering, he surfaced and grabbed desperately onto the stone, trying to pull himself from the deep water. It was nearly impossible and he only fell under again as soon as he had managed to get any sort of grip onto the stone's smooth sides. Finally, he managed a half grip for a few moments. Coughing, he looked up to see the gull still sitting on the stone, looking at him with beady, black eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

The gull squawked loudly and took off into the sky. Harry followed its flight with his eyes and watched it swoop down toward a dark shape on the horizon. A building. He slid back into the water, weighed down by his sword and clothes, and started swimming through the deep water toward it.

He barely made it and trembling and coughing, he crawled up the steps before the massive building. He stood precariously, his clothes wet while his hair dripped water down the sides of his face and neck. Wringing his clothes out, he looked at his surrounding. The area he had just swum through was filled with the scattered remains of columns.

"What is this place?" he asked aloud, turning back toward the building. The sky was dark and the building just barely visible in the limited light.

Shivering, Harry moved toward it and watched as a stone walkway over more water appeared. The stone was white, but dirtied by footprints. Harry followed them with his eyes as he walked across it toward the building. He stopped at the top of the walkway and looked down. Under the water, covered in seaweed, algae, and worn away by time, the remains of what Harry could identify as a temple. There was an idol near the surface of the water, but it wasn't anything he could identify.

He shuddered and cursed Sirius under his breath for disappearing. Likely laughing at him for wanting to just find a good place to cry. He didn't recognize this place, Hogwarts had been attacked by some water bubble monster thing, and he was seeing things like little children telling him not to cry. Stupid kid. He could cry if he wanted.

The stones beneath his feet lurched and then collapsed. He cried out and fell, stones falling around him as the walkway collapsed into the water. Stones rained down on him as he surfaced again, coughing, and he felt a rise of relief that none of them had struck him. He put everything into keeping his clothes and sword from dragging him under the water and looked around.

An entrance near the idol statue could logically lead to finding some shelter and drying off.

He started swimming, moving slowly through the water and trying to keep himself from going under. He was tempted to throw the sword from his back and just be done with it, but he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't run into some sort of monster like those that had been in Hogwarts.

It was slow going and he had to duck under, sure for a long moment that he would be unable to surface, but as his feet hit the hard, stone surface and he found himself walking up a long stairway, avoiding large pieces of the walls that had fallen out, it was clear he would avoid that fate for now. He stopped at the top of the stairs before a massive set of doors. Reaching out, he ran his fingers along the stone, feeling the strange symbols in the dim light that filtered from below. He couldn't place its source.

"I can't read this," he said, quietly.

Shaking his head, he pushed the doors inward, surprised that they fell open so easily at his touch, and stepped into the room beyond. It was a large, circular room consisting of two levels. The first floor, in which Harry was standing, was bare and without decoration, save for rather crude looking creatures carved into the walls and pieces of stone littered about on the floor. The second was only a balcony that surrounded the first floor. Harry gazed up into the dark recess of the balcony, but could see no sign of anything living. He shivered.

"Cold," he said to himself, glad for the reassurance of his own voice as he walked into the room. "I need a fire."

He was tempted to give up on such a thought and perhaps find a dry place to curl up and sleep, but the fear of freezing in the night was pressing and kept him moving across the room toward a set of doors. The stairs beyond were also littered with rubble, but he maneuvered easily through it as the stairs hugged the wall, going up to the second floor balcony. There he found nothing of importance except for a few more strange pictures on the walls. He turned to the main room then and sat down in the middle of the room, shivering and exhausted.

-

He awoke with a start, a sudden sound alerting him to the presence of something in the room. Somehow he had fallen asleep, but as luck would have it, he had woken up before he could freeze to death. Getting quickly to his feet, he looked around the room. Nothing. A small rock fell from the balcony behind him and Harry turned around and looked up. Perched on the edge of the balcony, yellow eyes narrowed at him, was a large equine creature with clawed feet.

Harry took an unsteady step back and then remembered the sword that Sirius had given him. His hand went for it just as the creature jumped, landing about ten feet in front of him, hissing. Fingers closing around the hilt, Harry removed the sword with the soft slide of metal on metal. The creature struck, leaping into the air. Harry fell back in surprise and grabbed the sword with both hands, striking out blindly.

The creature fell back with a hiss and Harry saw that he hadn't even come close to hitting it. His grip on the sword hilt, made for only one hand, tightened as he moved forward and swung again. This time, the blow landed. Blood poured from its shoulder onto the floor. Harry cried out as the creature returned the blow, striking his left thigh. Blood welled up and stained his Quidditch uniform as he fell back, his sword falling from his hands to the ground.

The creature moved forward for another strike and Harry put his arm up. The ground shook and the creature stopped, falling back with a hiss. Harry blinked in surprise and then shouted as another set of doors that he had failed to see, were blown into the room. The two stone doors slid across the floor and dust filled the air.

Coughing, Harry watched as a group of people, dressed in brightly colored clothes, walked into the room. They were led by a woman wearing a skintight green body suit with a belt holding a number of tools around her waist. Her dark red-orange hair was pulled into a high ponytail that fell to her shoulders while a pair of goggles, the lenses colored so that Harry couldn't see her eyes, covered the top part of her face.

Harry gaped at her as the others, all men, remained in the doorway while she strode forward, pulled something off the belt around her waist and tossed it over Harry's head toward the creature.

"Tilg (i)!"

"What?"

The object that the girl had pulled off her belt exploded. Harry yelped and fell to the ground, covering his head. He looked up a moment later to find the creature on its side, dead. Grinning, he stood up and turning to the girl. "Thanks!"

One of the men standing behind the girl moved forward, the strange gun in his hands suddenly at Harry's throat.

"Fro yna oui rana (ii)?" he demanded.

"What?" Harry repeated.

"Fyed! Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht (iii)!" the girl shoved the butt of the gun away from Harry's throat, looking furious.

"Lynavim, Ginny, ed luimt pa y fiend (iv)," the man protested. "Fa cruimt gemm ed (v)."

"E vunpet ed (vi)," the girl answered sternly. Harry watched in confusion, "Fa pnehk ed fedr ic (vii)."

The man stepped back, nodding his assent and the girl turned to Harry. She pulled the goggles away from her eyes and let them fall down around her neck. Her eyes were a startling green color, not unlike Harry's own and a spattering of freckles covered her cheeks. Harry hadn't noticed them before.

"Cunno (viii)," she said softly and before Harry could protest of ready himself for the blow, she struck him in the stomach. A moment before he lost consciousness, he had the sudden thought that this was becoming a pattern.

-

He woke to the sound of talking. Blinking wearily, he sat up, his hand falling immediately to his sore stomach. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The girl was standing a few feet away, leaning against a railing. Looking past her, Harry could see the ocean. His eyes widened in surprise and he lurched to his feet, looking wildly around.

A group of people stood a few paces away, deep in conversation in the strange tongue that they had been speaking before. The boat itself was large, it's upper deck filled with a variety of strange equipment.

"Ed ec yfyga (ix)!" Harry jumped as a gun was shoved into his face, held by one of the men from earlier. He had removed his helmet, allowing his green eyes and red hair to be seen. Harry didn't bother trying to protest.

Harry gazed blankly at him as he handed the gun off to a man standing beside him and started speak. After a few moments, the man stopped and glared at him.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"Ehcumahla (x)!" the man with the gun said and he cocked the weapon. Harry winced.

"Fyed (xi)!" a hand was suddenly on his arm and Harry found himself looking into the brilliant green eyes of the girl that had saved his life before. She was watching him, smirking at him. "He says that you have to help us."

"You…you understand me?" Harry asked in amazement. One of the men standing nearby shoved the butt of his weapon into Harry's back and he keeled over onto the deck of the boat. "Okay! I get it! I'll help!"

The girl started speaking to the others near her and they backed off suddenly. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"We've been looking for these ruins for a while now. We just stumbled upon them only a few miles away from where we found you. We're going to go down and hook up the crane," here she motioned to the massive crane at the center of the ship and it was then that Harry saw that there were five other boats as well. "Hopefully we'll be able to salvage it."

Harry nodded, gazing down into the dark water.

"How are we supposed to breathe?" he asked.

"Those," the girl motioned to some strange tanks sitting nearby. "They should last us a couple of hours."

"Right," Harry nodded, doubting that anything like that could really help him breathe underwater. He noticed the girl's narrowed eyes and nodded. "Right! Let's get going."

-

It turned out that the tanks did indeed allow him to breathe underwater and he returned to the surface, the ships crane chain attached to the massive object beneath the water. The girl was at his side as she climbed up the ladder onto the deck, removing the tank and mouthpiece and tossing them aside. She broke out into a grin as the men on the boat approached.

"Dra naluntc fana nekrd. Ed ec yh airship (xii)," one of the men said excitedly.

Harry climbed up the ladder after her, removing the tank and mouthpiece carefully, still unnerved by the strange equipment. He didn't pay attention as the rest of the ship's crew spoke excitedly. He didn't understand a damn word they were saying anyways. There was little point in trying to listen. His stomach lurched unexpectedly and he realized with a start that he was starving.

"Hungry?" he looked over to find the girl standing in front of him, the others on the ship having disappeared below deck.

"Starving," he said taking the tray of strange food and sitting down to eat. The girl laughed and crouched down in front of him, her arms crossed so that they rested on her knees. She watched him eat in silence and as he swallowed the last bite, she grinned.

"Water?" she asked, offering a metal container. Harry accepted it with a nod and downed its contents, nearly choking on the sharp taste.

"It tastes funny," he said finally, swallowing and making a face at the strange taste in his mouth now.

"There's iron in the water. You get used to it," the girl said, straightening up. "What's your name?"

"Harry," he said, setting down the canteen and standing up to stretch. "Who are you?"

"Ginny," she replied easily.

"You really do understand me!" Harry laughed happily and then pulled himself up onto the railing of the deck, looking curiously at Ginny.

"My father taught me," she explained.

"So who are you guys?" Harry asked.

"We're Muggles," she gazed nervously at him. "You're not a Muggle-hater are you?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't even know what a Muggle is," he said exasperatedly, kicking his legs absently and examining his ruined Quidditch robes, the material was frayed and water stained. He wondered if there was a chance of getting something from Ginny.

Ginny was watching him curiously. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Where are you from?"

"Hogwarts," Harry answered, still gazing at his robes so that he didn't see her shocked look. "I'm a Quidditch player for the Hogwarts Dragons."

When Ginny didn't say anything, he looked at her curiously.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked as Harry huffed in irritation.

"You guys hit me," he said.

"Oh yeah," Ginny bit her lip. "Well, what do you remember before we found you?"

So, Harry told her about the game, his hands making wide sweeping gestures as he tried to explain Sin's appearance and the destruction of the stadium. He told her about the attack on the city, about the light that engulfed him and Sirius and about waking up in the ruins. He said things as they came until finally, he fell silent and turned back around to find Ginny standing behind him, her arms folded, a look of concern on her pretty face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You said…you were near Sin," she said quietly. "They say that your head gets funny when Sin is nearby. Maybe…maybe you had some sort of dream."

"You mean I'm sick?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, because of Sin's toxin," she said easily. "You'll be better soon."

"How do you know?"

"There is no Hogwarts," she said smoothly. "Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So…no one plays Quidditch there anymore."

Harry stared at her in shock, his legs felt weak suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "I saw Sin attack Hogwarts! I was there! That can't have happened a thousand years ago!"

Ginny turned her back on him, her arms still crossed beneath her small breasts. She tapped her foot impatiently for a moment and Harry resisted the urge to shake her. Finally, she turned back to him.

"You said that you play Quidditch, right? You should go to Perth then. Maybe someone will know you or you'll find someone that recognizes you."

"Perth?" Harry asked. The name meant nothing to him. Ginny groaned in frustration and turned away from him, one gloved hand on her forehead. Harry watched her as she paced.

"Leave it to me!" she said suddenly, clapping her hands. "I'll get you to Perth. Promise."

"But…" Ginny arched an eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"You don't want to stay here, do you?" when Harry shook his head, she nodded, turning toward the stairs to the lower deck. She put her hand on the railing there and then turned to him again. "Don't tell anyone else that you're from Hogwarts. Voldemort says it's a holy place. You'll offend someone."

She turned her back to him and disappeared down the stairs under the ship, leaving Harry on the deck alone. He stared off silently at the wiring gears of the crane. Hogwarts was a holy place? Yeah right. Voldemort? Who was he? Sin? Perth? He sighed heavily and gazed up at the dark sky, searching for something familiar. He had thought that Sin had dropped him off somewhere and that he could be able to get home in a few days. Was he really a thousand years in the future?

With a cry of rage, he leapt off the railing and kicked it. The ship lurched and he nearly fell over into the water, catching himself on the railing at the last second. His green eyes searched the water as it churned. People ran out onto the deck, yelling to each other. Harry looked for Ginny, but the girl didn't reappear as the ship lurched again. Gazing down into the dark water, Harry saw the massive shape moving beneath the waves. He swallowed.

"Sin!"

"Ihtan ic (xiii)!"

Water flew high into the air, falling down onto the deck and washing people into the water. Ginny suddenly appeared, clutching tightly onto the railing at the stairs just as another wave of water washed across the deck. It soaked her through and she cried out in surprise, holding onto the railing with both holds. Harry wasn't so lucky. The water washed him off deck and into the cold water. He felt himself being pulled down as he struggled to escape. His body fought desperately for air and just as he opened his mouth, water rushed into his lungs. He blacked out.

-

**Author's Note**: Translations. All of you were ready to choke me weren't you?

i "Tilg!" – "Duck!"

ii "Fro yna oui rana?" – "Why are you here?"

iii "Fyed! Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht!" – "Wait! He doesn't understand!"

iv "Lynavim, Ginny, ed luimt pa y fiend." – Careful, Ginny, it could be a fiend."

v "Fa cruimt gemm ed." – "We should kill it."

vi "E vunpet ed." – "I forbid it."

vii "Fa phehk ed fedr ic." – "We bring it with us."

viii "Cunno." – "Sorry."

ix "Ed ec yfyga!" – "It is awake!"

x "Ehcumahla!" – "Insolence!"

xi "Fyed!" – "Wait!"

xii "Dra naluntc fana nekrd. Ed ec yh airship." – "The records were right. It is an airship."

xiii "Ihtan ic!" – "Under us!"


End file.
